Five: Gems and New Siblings
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: When the pups have new siblings, they notice something weird about them. Tattoo like birthmarks were on them. Something happens on the first Halloween to the other siblings. What had happened?


Five

Gems and New Siblings

It was spring and the parents of the PAW Patrol mated. During the mothers' pregnancy on the first night, the red stone broke in the container. It released red smoke and it was unleashed. It got divided into eight directions. Five parts of the smoke remained in the Lookout, while the other three went to Jake's Mountain, Barkingburg, and the jungle. All of it went inside the mothers' mouths.

Nine weeks later, the mothers gave birth to their new young. They stayed in the hospital the next two weeks after their birth giving. After those two weeks, they all went home with the new pups in baskets so they couldn't escape.

Meanwhile, the PAW Patrol heard the news in the Lookout. "Mom just gave birth two weeks ago! I wonder if its twins," Marshall said. "So did mine! I'll love being a bigger brother!" Chase said. "Don't forget us!" Trigger and Hacker said. Then, their parents arrived. "They're here!" they squealed. "Hey everyone!" they greeted. Marshall, Chase, Trigger, Hacker, Skye, Sunshine, Starlight, Zuma, Aqua, Droplet, Rocky, Fang, and Roxy, and Rubble (no one loved cute things more), along with Everest, Snowflake, and Snowstorm on Jake's Mountain, and Tracker, Esperanza, Compass, and Arabian (he was adopted by Tracker's folks) in the jungle, and Sweetie in Barkingburg, went up to their parents and looked into the basket. "They're twins!" Marshall said upon looking in the basket. "We're very worried, little bro," Ares said. Ares was with his parents and was also the first one to see them when their mother gave birth. "Why's that?" Marshall asked. "This one has a weird tattoo. The other doesn't, but, look at this," he said. He put the pup down and plants started growing.

Chase, Hacker, and Bowie, however, wondered why the pup had a stone twice its size tied with it in the basket. "So he won't float away," Trigger said. "It floats?" they asked. "Believe it or not," Bullet said. She untied the stone but still held on to the rope. The pup started floating. "Whoa! That's so cool!" they said. "Actually, your mother and I are very worried. He has a weird birthmark, too," Trigger said. They pulled the pup down and saw the birthmark. "It's a grizzly bear!" they said.

Zuma, Aqua, and Droplet wondered why there was a knife – a big knife – beside it. "The doctor said that he accidentally wounded the pup. But when he tried to stop the blood, the wound already healed quickly. Also take a look at this," she said. It was a curled fox birthmark. "That's like a tattoo," Aqua said.

Skye, Starlight, and Sunshine wondered why there was dried soil in the basket. "Well, when the doctor was cleaning her up, bits of soil was on her. It was weird knowing that there was soil on her though she was just a newborn. Plus, look at this serpent birthmark," Dawn said. They saw the birthmark. It was a curled serpent.

Rocky, Roxy, and Fang were looking at their new brother who had a book in the basket with it. "Why?" they asked. "To entertain him," Boulder said. They saw the pup pulling the cover. "What's this?" Fang asked. "I want one," he said. They saw the birthmark. It was a goat.

In the Castle of Barkingburg, Sweetie saw her new brother. "Mom, what is this on his shoulder?" Sweetie asked. "I don't know, Sweetie. But, it's probably a birthmark," Matilda, Sweetie's mother, said. "But, a birthmark can't form a picture naturally," she said. "It's a lion, mom," she said.

In the jungle, Tracker, Esperanza, Compass, and Arabian were looking at the new sibling. "Aw she's so cute!" Esperanza said. "This part isn't," Tracker said. "She has a boar tattoo birthmark? That's weird," Compass said.

On Jake's Mountain, Everest, Snowflake, and Snowstorm were looking at their new sibling. "Her eye is… special," Everest said. They saw her eye. It looked like the Nazi swastika but it was one arm short. "But, won't she be bullied because of this?" Snowstorm said. "See to it none bullies your sister," Frostbite said.

Since they were reunited, the pups had the honor of naming their new sibling. "I'll name him King. That's what I wanted my name to be," Chase said.

"I'll name him Meliodas. This one will be Gaea meaning 'mother earth'," Marshall said.

"I'll name her Diane. It suits her," Skye said to her mother.

"I'll name him Gowther. From this time on, 'Gowther' will mean 'lover of books and knowledge'," Rocky said.

"I'll name him Ban. That's for the weird mark," Zuma said.

"I'll name her Merlin," Tracker said.

"I'll name him Lion for the lion tattoo," Sweetie said.

"I'll name her Elizabeth," Everest said. "Like Queen Elizabeth?" Snowflake asked. "Yeah, like Queen Elizabeth. That's for her Nazi like eye. Rumors say she was a Nazi herself," she said.

For the next months everything was normal. The PAW Patrol played with them every day, heard their first words, and normal things. Then, their first Halloween came. Everyone was excited. Meliodas dressed up as BEN Drowned, Elizabeth dressed up as Eyeless Lulu, King dressed up as Jeff the Killer, Diane was dressed as Jane Everlasting, and so on and so forth. Everyone except Gowther was dressed. "Gowther, why don't you dress up? It's your first Halloween. Don't you want to have fun?" Zuma asked. "Halloween is boring. I'd rather stay and read," he said. "Someone's afraid," Marshall teased. "I am not. Halloween is merely pagan, and pagans are enemies of God. Plus, it's boring since it's only filled with fake skeletons, decorations, and people scaring each other," he said. "At least try it for once! You'll regret if you don't," Rocky said. "Ugh, fine. But I want a flashlight and big brother's extra pup pack," he said. "You're going as me?" Rocky asked. "No. I need the light to read on the way," he said.

"Come on, everyone! Let's start trick-or-treating," Ryder said. "Bro, can we talk for a sec?" Gowther said. "Guys, you go ahead. Me and Gowther have to talk for a while," Rocky said. "Okay, but catch up," Ryder said.

When they were left alone, Gowther said something to Rocky. "Bro, the reason why I don't want to go is because I'm afraid we'll be kidnapped," he said. "No, they'll be kidnapped. Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, Merlin, Lion, Ban, and King are going to be kidnapped. There'll be a challenge, sibling versus sibling, on who can get more candy. The teams will be us newborns against you eldest, except Marshall who's stuck in the middle," he said.

"How do you know? The chances are 0.0003 by my estimation on getting kidnapped," Rocky said.

"Yes, but I had a vision last night. It showed them getting kidnapped," he hissed.

"Dreams have opposite meaning. Dream about poop and you'll be rich. Dream about dying and thou shall live," Rocky teased.

"I guess it may be just an ordinary dream. But, if this happens, I'm not the one to blame," Gowther said.

The two of them rushed to the others. Ares, Aqua, Droplet, Snowflake, Snowstorm, Hacker, Bowie, Starlight, Sunshine, Compass, Esperanza, and Arabian were left in the Lookout. They plan on making homemade candies to give to those who will trick-or-treat by the Lookout. Plus, they plan on making the Lookout a haunted house. "Are you guys ready? This is the plan," Ryder said. "All of you will go in two teams. The older siblings versus the younger siblings," he said. Rocky was shocked. He went closer to Gowther and whispered in his ear. "Is this what exactly happened?" he asked. Gowther gave a nervous nod. "Hey, Ryder, we should do it breed against breed," Rocky said. "Let's see which breed has the greater capacity to get candies," he said. "That's a better idea! Whoever gets more candy wins, of course, but, we can't trick-or-treat on the ones the other breed has trick-or-treated on," Chase said. "Okay, your call," Ryder said.

They started their Halloween Trick-or-Treat challenge. They started at seven in the evening. Ryder also trick-or-treated but wasn't in the challenge. He was the judge and the "anchor". He kept a look at his pup pad and kept track of where the pups were going to trick-or-treat. In the lead were Chase and King. Next were Marshall and Meliodas. The next rank was a tie of Skye and Diane and Rocky and Gowther. Last in rank was Zuma and Ban. The challenge ended by twelve midnight. "Okay, empty your baskets," Ryder said. They did and started counting. Surprisingly, all of them got the same amount of candy. "We got fifty-two," Marshall said. "Us too," the others said. "I guess all of you are winners," Ryder said. Then he got a call. "Ryder, help us!" Ares shouted. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Our head hurts so badly!" he said. Then, they got cut off. "Ares?" he asked. "Let's try calling the others," he said. They called each of their siblings. All of them were offline. "Let's get to the Lookout, guys," Ryder commanded. They all rushed to the Lookout.

When they got to the Lookout, they were all shocked to find the others there, lying on the grass near the metal door. They all saw the silver rock – Gem – there. "Did one of them activate it?" Rocky asked. "N-no," someone said. Ares was slowly rising from the ground. He was weak on energy, as if something had drained it. "Then how did it get here?" Ryder asked. "I-it b-busted from the L-Lookout and went here by itself," Ares said weakly. He nearly collapsed again. "I got you!" Marshall said. He felt something cold on Ares' chest. "There were twelve p-people who c-c-came here. They were the ones who t-took out the stone after they got out the door," he explained. "They kept on shouting, 'Get it out before I-it strikes Home World. I-if we don't, all of us will be shattered,'" Ares continued. "They were a-able to get the stone out just as 'Home World' was hit. When they got it out, the portal exploded. They started deforming. T-they were some kind of…illusion. 'We need a body! We'll deform!' one of them said. We were investigating what caused the loud sound. When they saw us, they deformed and their light and precious stone went into us. We have them at different parts of the body," Ares said. After his story, Ares collapsed completely. "Ares, are you okay? Ares wake up!" Marshall said. He wanted to do CPR but something caught his attention. "Is this a red diamond?" he said astonished. They all saw it. It was a red diamond, about as a big as his heart. "Guys, get them in the Lookout. I'll call Ashe," Ryder said.

In a restaurant, Ashe and Blaze were finishing dinner along with the other parents. "Oh, tonight was great, everyone," Ashe said. "Yeah, it was. A fancy dinner is what I needed," Boulder said. "I haven't tasted delicious food like that before," Rose said. Ashe's pup tag beeped. "Hello?" she asked. "Ashe, it's me Ryder. Sorry to disturb your dinner," Ryder said. "Oh, never mind that. We just finished," she said. "Is something wrong? Are there patients that need help?" she asked. "Yeah and it's your children," Ryder said. "What?" she asked. "What happened to Marshall and Ares and Meliodas?" she asked. "Marshall and Meliodas are fine along with the others who trick-or-treated. Those who stayed in the Lookout are the ones that are knocked out cold," he said. "Ares, Sunshine, Starlight, Bowie, Hacker, Arabian, Esperanza, Compass, Aqua, Droplet, Snowflake, and Snowstorm are all out cold," he said. "We're coming back to the Lookout," Ashe said. "What is it?" Blaze asked. "Our children -all of our children that stayed in HQ- are in critical condition," she said to the others. "What happened?" Bullet asked worriedly. "I don't know, but we have to find out," Ashe said. "Get in your cars and copters. We're going back to the Lookout," Trigger said.

They all burst out of the restaurant and went into their vehicles. They all rushed to the Lookout as quick as they can.

When they arrive, they saw the twelve in the HQ on IV strips. "What happened?" Ashe asked. "Rocky's checking the footage near the door. Before Ares passed out completely, he said that the stone that was in one of the containers bust out and went to the door itself. After that, twelve people came outside the door and took out the stone. They were escaping what they called 'Home World' since it was going to be hit by an unknown object. They successfully took out the stone, but the area of effect of the impact was strong that it got to them. They deformed upon seeing the twelve. They went in the twelve, leaving their gems behind in the twelve," Ryder said. "Ryder," Rocky said. "Ares was right. He was telling the truth," he said.

Then, someone knocked at the door. "Hello?" someone asked. Ryder opened the door. There were six people outside their door. The one who spoke was about 6 foot 1. "May we come in?" she asked. "What do you want?" Ryder asked. "We're here to examine the gems that are in these dogs now," she said. "How do we know you won't kidnap them or hurt us?" Ryder asked. "We protect this world from evil. You don't need to worry," she said. "Then, you can come in," Ryder said.

The people came in. There was the first who speak. She had gems on both her hands. Then there was this woman who had a pearl on her forehead. There was also this woman who had a gem on her back, another woman who had a gem on chest, another woman who had a green triangular gem on her forehead, and a boy. He seems to be at the same age as Ryder. "Two are Lapis Lazulis, another two are sapphires, one is a peridot, four are elite quartz soldiers and three are pearls," the lady with the pearl on her head said. "Uh, can I know our names?" Ryder asked. "I'm Pearl. This is Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Steven," Pearl said. "So, all of you call yourselves by your gem?" Rocky said intervening. "No. Steven is a hybrid of the human species and Gem," she said. "He is a diamond," she concluded. "But back in our world we have like codenames to distinguish ourselves from others. For example, I'm Pearl oyster-33. Peridot is Peridot facet-2F5L; cut 5XG. This is an exception to the Diamonds. They have their colors so we call them Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond," she said. "So, Steven is what diamond?" Ryder asked. "Pink Diamond," Pearl said. "Can you explain to us what you are?" Marshall said.

Pearl started. "As you can see, we are Gems. We are an intergalactic species set to conquer other worlds. We don't need to eat or drink. We don't age like all of you do," she said. "Ahem. I stopped our aging to our current age. We'll be in eternity here," he said. "To continue, when we get damaged, we deform. Our bodies are nothing but illusions. We don't need to breathe nor do we have muscles. Imagine a hologram, but with mass. When our bodies get too damaged, we go back to our gems to regenerate. This takes time. Some take weeks, others hours, depending on the inflicted damage," Pearl explained. "And you don't have magic," she said. "Talk again," Chase said. They all did magic in front of them. Requip, elemental, dark and light are some to name. "Okay. That is impossible," Pearl said. "Let's go," Garnet said. "Steven, call us when they awake. We have to teach them, what they can do," she said. "So, I'm going to stay here? But," Steven said. "But what if they hurt me?" he asked. "Just don't do anything intriguing," Garnet said. "I'll stay with Steven," Lapis said. "Good choice," she said. "We'll be back in Delmarva," she said. With that, the others left the two in the Lookout.

"So," Steven said. "I'm very sorry for the intrusion. Garnet told us about the phenomenon that happens once in every three million years back in their world," he said. "It's okay. But, will they be okay?" Marshall said, pointing to the twelve. "Honestly, we don't know. But, by the looks of it, they will be," Lapis said. "Steven, do you want to see a trick I made?" she asked. "Would I?" Steven said.

They all went out (the term "trick" got the pups' attention") the Lookout and sat down by the cliff. "Wait! Are you going to use water?" Marshall asked nervously. "Yes. Why?" Lapis said. "I need to get Joey. He doesn't like water," he said. "You have a cat? Well, that's a bit ironic," Steven said. "Oh this guy's no cat," Marshall said. Marshall jumped off the cliff again. "Lapis, get him!" Steven said. "Oh, he'll be fine," Trigger said. "He's going to fall to his doom! How can he be fine?" Steven said. Then, a loud roar happened. "What was that?" he asked.

Something emerged from the cliff. It was on fire! And it had Marshall on its back! "You have a dragon?!" Steven said. It landed near them. "Hey, Lava," they said. "Hey, Lava, can you go to Steel's for a while? Our guests are going to do a trick with water," Marshall said. "Okay. Don't call me until it's over," Lava said. He flew away and went to the forest. "Okay, you can do the trick now," Marshall said.

Lapis grew her wings of water. She flew and dove to the sea. She emerged again with water clones of her behind her. They did tricks for the last few minutes. In the grand finale, they enveloped Lapis and she made them collapse and made the Crystal Gem battle flag. Everyone clapped their hands and paws. "That was awesome!" Zuma said. "Well, I didn't practice for that," Lapis said. "Guys, it's one in the morning, time to go to sleep," Ryder said. "Okay," they said. "You two can sleep in the Lookout," Ryder said. "Steven can sleep, I don't need to. But sometimes I do sleep just because it feels good," Lapis said. "Okay. Come on," Ryder said. "I'll keep guard of them," she said.

The next day, the twelve woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" Starlight asked. "Oh, you're awake! I need to call Garnet," Steven said. "Who are you?" Snowstorm asked. "Oh, I'm Steven. This is Lapis," Steven said. "Your friends and siblings went out to do some patrolling in your town," Lapis said. "I called Garnet. They are on their way," Steven said.

A few moments later, Garnet was there. "Who are you? Who are all of you?" Ares asked. "Please, relax," Garnet said. "How can we? We don't know you!" Ares said in defense. He didn't notice he was turning red. He barked at the other Gems. They dodged, but the door didn't, however. The door was not a door anymore. It was a hole. "Whoa!" Snowstorm and Snowflake said. They were going sixty miles per hour, leaving a trail of ice. "Help us!" Aqua and Droplet said flying. They had wings of water, just like Lapis. "What is this?" Esperanza, Sunshine, and Starlight said touching their pearls. "Oh make it stop!" Arabian said. He was summoning his weapons. He wasn't the only one. Fang, Roxy, Bowie and Compass were summoning weapons too and they were very afraid. "I've seen my brother use weapons but he uses it with magic! Make this stop!" Bowie and Compass said. "I don't know why but I'm calculating a2 + b2=c2. Oh, there's E=mc2," Hacker said. "Why can't I stop calculating?" Hacker said. Unlike the others, Hacker was very calm. "I love it!" he said charismatically. "Oh so that's how you get the square root of a quadratic equation. Oh, you can also use the quadratic formula in every quadratic equation to find the value of x and the nature of its roots? That's cool!" he said. "You should be with Rocky a lot more," Bowie said. "Everyone calm down!" Garnet said. Everyone shut up instantly. "We're here to help you control your abilities on magic," she said. "How can we control this?" Sunshine asked. "By training," Pearl said. "Remember that practice makes perfect," she said. "Let's all go outside. The three of you who have pearls come with me. Those who have sapphires go with Garnet. Or are you going to defuse and be Sapphire?" Pearl asked. "I'll split," Garnet said. "Okay, so that will be Sapphire. Those who have quartz gems go with Amethyst and Ruby. The one with the diamond, go with Steven. Those who have lazulis, go with Lapis. Peridot, you have the one with a peridot," Pearl said. "But, how do we know what we are?" Starlight asked. "Pearls are very easy to identify. They're round in shape. The ones who grew wings are lazulis. The one who calculates very fast is a peridot. The diamond is very unique since it is only identified by color," Pearl said. "You mean me?" Ares asked. "Yes, I mean you. Those who ran fast a while ago are sapphires. That leaves the quartz soldiers," she said. They all went to their groups.

Ruby and Amethyst taught Arabian, Bowie, and Compass to summon their weapons and their elemental abilities.

Peridot taught Hacker how to control the ability to think about numbers and use the ability to control metal, which took a while.

Pearl taught Esperanza, Starlight, and Sunshine how to summon their weapons and fight with it.

Lapis taught Aqua and Droplet to fly and control the waters.

Steven taught Ares what he is, what his abilities are, and how to use it and summon a weapon.

Sapphire taught Snowflake and Snowstorm to control their abilities and have future vision.

Later that morning, the PAW Patrol crew went back the Lookout and saw the twelve flying, running at full speed, unleashing what looked like nuclear death rays, summoning weapons, and controlling metal. "What happened?" they asked. "They learned quickly. But, be careful. We'll be leaving them in your hands," Garnet said. "Goodbye!" they said. They all started walking away to the forest.

"Guys, can you explain?" Ryder asked. "It turns out that those people are actually the same species. They are rebels against Home World. It was about 5,000 years ago when they rebelled. They rebelled since they were destroying Earth. They won," Hacker said. "They also have magic. Summoning weapons and elemental magic are some. They can also shape shift, and they don't need to eat, sleep, or breathe," he continued. "So, more Kibble for us?" Rubble asked. "No. We'll still need to eat since we're only half gem," Bowie said. "So, you're all fine? Thank God!" Skye said. "We won't if our gems get shattered. If it gets shattered, say your condolences," Ares said. "Well, at least you're all okay. Who wants to play Pup-Pup Boogie?" Marshall asked. "You can't. There's a boat that's going to explode and sink about 40 nautical miles from here," Snowflake said.

Ryder then got a call. "Hello?" Ryder asked. There was a wolf on the other side. "Help us, please! The boat we were in exploded. All our owners died and we're the only ones who survived," the wolf said. "We'll be there!"


End file.
